1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a male or female type of electric connector, and more particularly to an electric connector having depressible probe pins mounted in its insulating casing, the depressible probe pins being yieldingly depressed in the pin slots of the insulating casing when pushed against the contacts of a counter electric connector.
2. Related Arts
Referring to FIG. 10, a conventional pin-depressible type of male or female connector 23 comprises an insulating casing 20 having a plurality of contact pin slots 21 made therein and a corresponding plurality of probe pins 22 inserted in the contact pin slots 21 of the insulating casing 20. Each probe pin 22 comprises a movable contact piece 22a and a stationary contact piece 22b integrally connected to the movable contact piece 22a via a zigzag spring 22c. Specifically the movable contact piece 22a appears partly from the contact pin slot 21, and is responsive to abutment on a counter contact (not shown) for yieldingly withdrawing in the contact pin slot 21, compressing the zigzag spring 22c to make a required electric connection between the probe pin 22 and the counter contact. The stationary contact piece 22b is in the form of square base, and is fixedly caught by the inner wall of the contact pin slot 21 when press-fitted therein.
Referring to FIG. 11, another conventional pin-depressible type of connector 24 has a depressible spring-biased probe pin 24b partly appearing from its cylindrical sleeve 24a.
Disadvantageously the former depressible type of connector 23 has an increased electric resistance, and therefore it cannot permit a relatively large current to flow therethrough. As for the latter depressible type of connector 24 the coiled spring and sleeve prevent the connector size from being reduced below certain limits. Also, disadvantageously it cannot be produced without recourse to machining, and accordingly the cost involved for manufacturing is high.